Tell Me That You Love Me
by Slushieofthedesert
Summary: The gang is in high school now and are still as adventurous as ever. When faced with a challenge, will Isabella be able to prove how she feels?
1. Chapter 1: Homeroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Victorious.

* * *

**"Attention Warriors! I am pleased to announce the final announcements of the 2010-2011 school year".**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro yawned from her seat by the window. No one listened to the announcements anyway, not even on the last day of school, which was (in her opinion) the most exciting day of the year. She looked around the room, watching her friends chatter on about their upcoming summers, and her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Mills, call roll.**

"**It seems as though everyone is here except Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher…"**

'**I wonder where they could be?', Isabella thought to herself, 'they usually aren't ones to be late'. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by her friends Gretchen, Katie, Addyson, and Ginger calling her name.**

"**Hey Isabella, can you believe it's our last day of being sophomores? No more tenth grade for us!" Gretchen squealed in delight. **

"**No, it's hard to believe the school year is over already" Isabella replied.**

"**I bet you can't wait to spend the whole summer with **_**Phineas**_**, huh Izzy?" Katie piped up with a grin, causing Isabella to blush deeply.**

"**Well of c-course, we ARE best friends after all" she retorted hesitantly. **

"**Yeah right Izzy, we all know about your thing for him. Everyone knows, well, except for him. Why don't you just own up and tell him? It's been 10 years." Addyson argued.**

"**I don't know what she sees in him, when Baljeet is sooo much cuter" Ginger sighed, glancing over at the object of her affections. **

"**And ever since Ferb and Gretchen started going out, you've been spending a lot of time together" Katie added with a wink.**

"**I can tell Phineas whenever I want, and I don't want to, it will ruin our friendship" Isabella half-heartedly replied.**

"**Don't want to? Girl, you have been dying for Phineas to know how you feel since we were kids" Gretchen sassed, "this summer is the perfect chance to tell him how you feel"**

"**I don't know you guys…" Isabella started, "what if he doesn't feel the same way?"**

"**Well you never know until you try" Ginger reasoned.**

"**I…I…I…" Isabella stuttered.**

"**Just say you'll tell him this summer, please?" Addyson pouted, putting on a puppy dog face.**

"**I…I…ugh…fine" Isabella groaned, "you win". She laughed, causing the other girls to giggle as well, until the intercom started and a familiar voice started to speak.**

"**Good morning ladies and gents…"**

"**It's Phineas!" all the girls shouted.**

'**Phineas…' Isabella thought as the 'announcement' played over the intercom.**

"**So me and Ferb decided we are gonna kick off our summer with a good old-fashioned talent show. It will be held tonight on the football field at nine. See me or Ferb if you wanna sign up. Over and out".**

**Isabella was too busy thinking about Phineas to hear the announcement. Only the screams of her friends pulled her out of her reverie.**

"**Isabella! You have to enter the talent show" they squealed.**

"**The what?" Isabella questioned.**

"**The talent show, weren't you listening Izzy?" Addyson asked.**

"**Don't bother Addyson, she was off in Phineas land again" Gretchen laughed, "but really, Isabella, you should perform".**

"**But what would I sing? Oh, I'm so nervous" Isabella fretted until she was slapped by Ginger, who seemed surprised at her action, but soon gathered the courage to stand up to her.**

"**Snap out of it! Where is the fearless leader of the Fireside Girls? The girl that would do anything without question? Where is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" Ginger cried out.**

"**She's still here, she is just worn down a bit" Isabella whispered.**

"**Look, I'm sorry I yelled, I just hate seeing you doubt yourself, we all do" Ginger softly consoled, "you are a beautiful, smart, brave, girl and you will figure out what to do ".**

"**You're right Ginger" Isabella reasoned as the bell to end homeroom sounded, "I will sing tonight, nothing will stop me". She then got up and walked out the door, heading to Math class.**


	2. Chapter 2: Math

** Isabella rushed down the hall to Mr. Dulsberry's Algebra 2 class. She stepped through the door just as the bell rang. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked to the back of the classroom and plopped in her seat. Mr. Dulsberry began class, speaking in a monotone voice. **

"**Pass up your homework from last night" he requested.**

**The class shuffled through their papers as the door opened.**

"**Ah….Mr. Flynn, how good of you to show up" Mr. Dulsberry said sarcastically, "sit down so we can get started".**

**Isabella looked up as Phineas sat down in the seat next to her and smiled. Impeccable luck (and a little hacking into the school system) allowed her and Phineas to have every class together, which made homework easier to complete, but tended to hinder Isabella's ability to focus. As the teacher started to review factoring polynomials, Isabella wrote a note to her scarlet-haired friend.**

-Hey Phineas

-_Hey Isabella, whatcha' doin?_

-No fair! That's my line Phin! You know, Mrs. Mills is mad that you and Ferb skipped

-_We weren't skipping per se, it was official business._

-Official business? Summer must be really important to you guys, huh?

-_Yeah, it is. My best memories were in the summer._

-Yeah, I guess you're right

-_So are you gonna do it?_

-huh?

-_The talent show. Are you gonna participate?_

-Yeah, I think I am, but I don't know what I'm gonna sing yet.

-_You'll figure it out Izzy, you always do._

-You really think so Phin?

_-Of course I do. Izzy, you're my best friend. I believe in you._

-Thanks Phineas, You're my best friend too.

"**Mr. Flynn, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, I think you would find it in your best interest to stop passing notes in class" Mr. Dulsberry addressed them, "Now class, your exams were great, but you still are having trouble with some things, and because I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't make sure you knew what you were doing before you left this classroom, I have put some problems up on the board for you to solve. Have them done in five minutes"**

**Isabella quickly finished her problems and began to brainstorm about what to sing for the talent show, with no such luck. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder.**

"**Pssst. Isabella, do you have the answers yet?" Phineas asked. **

"**Yeah" Isabella sighed, showing Phineas her answers, "honestly Phin, for a genius, you sure suck at math".**

"**Yeah I…wait…you think I'm a genius?" Phineas questioned with a smile.**

**Isabella didn't get to answer because the girl in front of her, Hayley, turned around and started talking a mile a minute.**

"**Heeeeey! Isabella! So today's the last day of school and guess what! I just found out my parents are taking me to Paris! Paris! Can you believe it? The city of love! Have you ever been to Paris Isabella?" **

"**Yeah, once, when I was younger" Isabella replied wistfully, thinking back to that day so many years ago…**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't know what to do? We were in Paris, the most romantic city in the world and... he didn't even notice me."

"I thought the two of you, you know, a boy, a girl, alone, in the City of Love. I thought romance was a forgone conclusion."

"It's as if I don't exist"

"In the City of Love"

"I need a new pencil"

"Isabella!"

* * *

"**Isabella! You okay?" Phineas called with concern.**

"**Peachy…I need a new pencil" Isabella groaned in response.**

"**Here, you can borrow mine" Hayley offered.**

"**Thanks Hayley" Isabella replied, taking the pencil.**

"**Now class, I hope you have a fun and SAFE summer and I—" BRIINNNNNNNGGGGGG, the bell cut off Mr. Dulsberry's end of year speech.**

**Isabella walked out the door, Phineas right behind her. **

"**Hey Izzy! Wait up!" he shouted, running to catch up with her, "Let's walk to history together one last time".**

"**Sure Phin, let's go" Isabella gushed as they walked down the hall, "We better hurry though or we'll be late".**


	3. Chapter 3: History

**Isabella and Phineas made it to History class with time to spare. A good thing they did, too, because their usual civics teacher, Ms. Jenkins, was out and a crabby-looking substitute was in her place.**

"**Alright you little brats, Ms. Jenkins decided to run off and get married today so I was called away from my vacation to babysit you children" she began, "I want nothing to do with you, so you all can talk amongst yourselves, but do not under any circumstances bother me".**

**The class did as they were told and began to move around. Isabella looked across the room at Phineas, as this was the only class they didn't sit together in, expecting him to start across the room, but was surprised when he didn't. So instead she walked over to Katie, Ginger, and Addyson, who were talking by the window. Gretchen and Ferb had AP government this period so the group was smaller than usual.**

"**Hey Izzy, we just had an idea!" Katie exclaimed, "you know how usually we perform with you when you sing?"**

"**Yeah" Isabella said confused, "what about it?"**

"**Well your voice is so much prettier than ours, so we think you should sing by yourself this time" Ginger suggested quietly.**

"**So you guys are backing out on me?" Isabella asked.**

"**No!" Addyson defended, "we just figured, maybe if Phineas heard you sing by youself he might notice you."**

"**You really-"**

"**Hello Dweebs, so, Ickarella, I hear you are performing in the talent show" one of the popular girls, Raquel, interrupted Isabella. **

"**Hello Raquel, yes I am singing in the talent show" Isabella retorted, "are you?"**

"**Yes I am, and I will be the best one there" Raquel bragged.**

"**It's not a competition Raquel" Isabella pointed out, "it's just a fun way to kick off summer vacation".**

"**Pssht" Raquel hissed, "it doesn't matter whether or not it is a competition, I will still be better than you, because you are nothing but a stupid, ugly, worthless little twit!"**

** The entire time the argument was taking place, Isabella was vaguely aware of Phineas sitting on the windowsill behind her. He had a dreamy look on his face and was staring at Raquel, similar to how Isabella would look at Phineas, or Ginger at Baljeet. And when Raquel insulted Isabella, he laughed along with Raquel's friends. Isabella was shocked. Phineas was supposed to be her best friend, and he was laughing at her.**

** Suddenly the room started to spin, and Isabella felt as if her arms and legs were going numb. The room started to go black and she could hear her friends and Phineas calling her name.**

**

* * *

**

"**ISABELLA!"**

"**Isabella, wake up, are you okay?"**

**Isabella opened her eyes and saw Phineas and the others hovering over her.**

"**Ohh" she moaned, "what happened?"**

"**You fainted. Izzy, do you remember anything about what happened before you passed out?" Addyson queried.**

"**Well I remember Raquel insulting me" Isabella answered, "Then after that, nothing". **

** Of course she was lying to their faces. She remembered everything, she just didn't want them to know the REAL reason she fainted.**

"**Well maybe you hyperventilated or something" Katie reasoned.**

"**Yeah, that might be it" Isabella encouraged, "How long was I out?"**

"**Over half an hour" Ginger told her, "The bell is about to ring".**

** Isabella stood up and went back to her desk to gather her things. She watched Phineas walk out of the classroom when the bell rang, confusion on her face.**

'**Why her Phin?' Isabella thought, 'why Raquel?'**

"**I'll get to the bottom of this" she resolved, "Even if it kills me".**


	4. Chapter 4: English

** Isabella walked down the empty hallway as she headed to English. She has stopped by Nurse McMonoham's office to have a quick check up on her vitals to ensure she was fine after fainting in History. Nurse McMonoham, however, flipped out and did a full examination as well as calling Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and attempting to have Isabella sent home. Isabella finally managed to get away, but it took 20 minutes and she was now severely late for English.**

** When she got to the classroom, she found the lights off and the door locked. With a frustrated sigh she went looking for her class, finally finding them in the computer lab. **

"**Miss Garcia-Shapiro, I thought you weren't coming, I heard about your incident in Ms. Jenkins' class" her English teacher, Mrs. Stevenson said. **

** Isabella shot a dirty look at Phineas, who turned red and glanced away.**

"**Anyway, we are writing a story about our best summer ever" Mrs. Stevenson said, "so just find a seat and start writing".**

** Isabella went and sat down in the only empty seat, which was next to Phineas, and began to work on her assignment. She felt Phineas looking at her and turned to him.**

"**Hey Ph-"**

"**NO TALKING" Mrs. Stevenson yelled.**

** Isabella pulled up the schools IM server and messaged Phineas.**

**Whatchadoin135: **hey Phin

**Heywheresperry790: **hey Izzy, you okay? You were at the nurse for a while.

**Whatchadoin135:** Yeah, Nurse McMonoham just overreacted a bit

**Heywheresperry790:** Oh, that's good

**Whatchadoin135: **yeah, so Phineas, whatcha doin?

**Heywheresperry790:** Nm, just working on our assignment. I'm writing about the day we flew around the world in the Sun-Beater 3000.

**Whatchadoin135: **Why is that your favorite summer memory? Didn't that day go horribly wrong?

**Heywheresperry790: **Yeah, but I learned something important that day.

**Whatchadoin135:** Reallyy? What?

**Heywheresperry790: **I learned that at the times I can't believe in myself, it's always alright to have friends to believe in you.

**Whatchadoin135:** That's what we're here for ;P

**Heywheresperry790: **haha yep :D

**Whatchadoin135:** Phin…I have a question to ask you

**Heywheresperry790: **Sure, what is it Izzy?

**Whatchadoin135: **Why were you staring at Raquel in History like you were in love with her or something?

**Heywheresperry790: **Ummm…idk if I should tell you, I haven't even told Ferb yet.

**Whatchadoin135: **Cmon Phin, you can trust me, I'm your best friend.

**Heywheresperry790: **I guess I can trust you…

**Whatchadoin135:** Raquel and I are dating.

**Isabella stared at the screen in shock. Her best friend was dating her worst enemy. How could that happen? **

'**She must have an ulterior motive' Isabella thought to herself, glancing over at Phineas, 'she usually dates jocks or emos, and Phin isn't either of them'.**

** After what seemed like hours, Isabella turned her attention back to the screen.**

**Whatchadoin135: **Dating? For how long?

**Heywheresperry790: **A little over a week.

**Whatchadoin135: **Is there something wrong with herr?

**Heywheresperry790: **What do you mean?

**Whatchadoin135: **She usually doesn't date people like you.

**Heywheresperry790: **What are you trying to say? That I'm not good enough for her? That there's something wrong with me? Well you're wrong. Raquel really likes me and I thought you would respect that.

**Whatchadoin135: **No, Phin that's not what I meant.

**Heywheresperry790: **Whatever

**Isabella went to respond, but Phineas had logged off. **

"**Well class, I hope you have a happy summer. Stay safe." Mrs. Stevenson said cheerfully.**

**When the bell rang, Phineas brushed past her and walked out the door. Isabella watched him go, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She stepped into the hallway, seeing his red hair bob down the hallway ahead of her. **

"**Phineas…" she whispered, "….I'm sorry"**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a HUGE case of writer's block. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck :/

* * *

"**C'mon Isabella, cheer up, it can't be as bad as you think".**

** Isabella sat crying in a corner of the outdoor courtyard with her friends trying desperately to console her.**

"**I-I'm such an idiot!" Isabella sobbed, "I screw everything up, and now I've lost my best friend".**

"**Everything will be okay" Katie consoled, "Give it an hour or two and it will all blow over".**

"**But what if it doesn't?" Isabella choked, "I don't think I could handle not being friends with him. Oh! How did I become so pathetic?"**

"**That's love for you" Gretchen answered, "it changes people, both for good and for bad".**

"**Just listen to us Izzy, Phineas would an idiot to walk away forever. He needs you in his life as much as you need him in yours" Ginger said, attempting to instill hope into her broken friend.**

'**He needs me?' Isabella thought, 'Why would he need me? I don't do anything for him'.**

"**Izzy, you're his emotional stability, you are the reason he's so optimistic and happy most of the time" Addyson told her seriously, "you have to believe you mean as much to him as he means to you".**

** Isabella stared at Addyson, awestruck.**

"**How did-"**

"**I know you Izzy. Just listen to us please".**

** Isabella looked up from her corner and tried to locate Phineas. She found him sitting at a table across the courtyard, going over blueprints with Ferb. He glanced up and their eyes met. At first Phineas glared at her angrily, but his eyes softened, and the look of hate melted into one of sadness and hurt, and even from across the courtyard Isabella could see his eyes glisten with tears threatening to spill.**

** Isabella couldn't bear the intensity and broke the gaze. Turning back to her friends, she wiped her eyes and sniffled.**

"**I'm sorry you guys, I shouldn't let a petty argument get to me like this" Isabella apologized, "I should know better than to think our friendship would end because of this".**

"**Atta girl!" Addyson cheered, "glad you came to your senses".**

"**Yeah" Isabella responded, "Thanks for cheering me up".**

"**Have you eaten yet?" Katie asked.**

"**Not yet" Isabella told her.**

"**Well there is still a little time left in the lunch period" Ginger pointed out, "we don't want a repeat of History now do we?".**

"**Yeah, yeah" Isabella muttered, "I get it".**

** She got up from her spot and walked towards the vending machines on the other side of the courtyard, making sure to take the path that brought her inches from Phineas's side. As her arm brushed his, she felt a shock run down her spine. When she reached the vending machines, she took a moment to look back at Phineas. Apparently he felt something too, because he was staring at her with a look of confused shock on his face. **

'**Whoa! That was weird' Isabella thought, 'well, I better get something to eat, all that crying made me REALLY hungry'.**

** Isabella turned to the vending machine closest to her, which was selling chips. She picked out some potato chips and started to feed quarters into the machine. One of them was rejected and flew out of the return slot, falling to the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw something reflected on the glass of the vending machine out of the corner of her eye. Turning to get a better look, she dropped the quarter in shock. In the shadows, almost hidden from view, was Raquel. And she was kissing a guy who certainly wasn't Phineas. From the looks of it, it was the German exchange student Frederick. Not wanting to be seen, Isabella quickly bought her chips and hurried back to her friends…**

**

* * *

**

**A few minutes later…**

"**No way!" Katie exclaimed, "she's cheating on him?"**

"**It's only been a week" Gretchen added, "that's low, even for her".**

"**And I was gonna flirt with Frederick next period" Addyson said disappointed, "but I don't want to go out with a guy who will do something like that".**

"**You realize you have to tell Phineas about this, right Izzy?" Ginger asked.**

"**Yeah, I know" Isabella replied, "but I really don't want to hurt him".**

"**It's your choice" Gretchen advised, "put yourself in his position".**

"**You're right Gretch" Isabella agreed, "if I were him it would hurt worse to know that my best friend knew about it and didn't tell me. I'll tell him".**

** The girls got up from their seats and threw their trash away. They made their way to the doors at the other end of the courtyard and went inside. **


	6. Chapter 6: Science

Isabella quietly snuck into the science lab where her chemistry class was held.

This was a tradition she held all year, coming to class early after lunch and

sit in her usual seat. What she did when she got there varied from completing

homework to setting up early for the class. Today, however, she was jut there to

think.

* * *

"Phineas, there's something I need to tell you".

"What now Isabella? I'm trying to text Raquel".

"She's cheating on you with Frederick".

"This is another plot to break us up isn't it? It won't work. I know about your

little crush on me, and I don't see how you ever thought you had a chance. I

love Raquel and not you."

"B-but-"

* * *

BRRING!

The bell to begin 4th period rang, thankfully pulling Isabella out of her

daymare. But her troubles started up again when she looked to the door and saw

Phineas walk in, she had forgotten that they were lab partners. She nervously

looked away as Phineas sat down and slumped in his seat.

'This is it' Isabella thought, 'get it together so you can apologize and warn

him about Raquel'.

Isabella turned and looked at Phineas, opening her mouth to speak. However, she

couldn't say anything because her teacher, Mr. Doofenshmirtz, walked in.

Isabella couldn't see how he was allowed to teach at all, he was absolutely

insane. He had a strange voice, made everyone call him Dr., claimed he was evil,

and always went on and on about this platypus whom he said was his nemesis.

Phineas had sometimes confided in her that he thought his platypus, Perry, was

the nemesis Mr. Doofenshmirtz talked about, but would then laugh it off,

platypuses don't do much, especially be a secret agent.

Apparently today in class they were supposed to design their own 'inator',

whatever that was. Mr. Doofenshmirtz released them to their own devices.

Isabella turned to Phineas. She started to apologize but he spoke at the same

time.

"Phin-"

"Izzy-"

"You go first-"

"You go first-"

"No you go first-"

"No you go first-"

"Fine-"

"Fine-"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Isabella laughed. "Phin, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm happy for you,

I really am."

Phineas looked into her eyes. "It's okay, and I'm sorry too for jumping to

conclusions, I should have known that isn't what you ment".

"So, friends again?"

"Friends."

Isabella was glad that Phineas had forgiven her. 'One objective down, now all I

have to do is tell him about Raquel...'

Isabella glanced at Phineas, who was vigorously drawing a contraption for their

assignment. She gulped and just went for it.

"Phin," she squeaked out, "there's something you should know."

"Yeah Izzy?" Phineas replied cheerfully, "what is it?"

Isabella saw the gleam in his eyes that indicated he was in a good mood. She

suddenly felt guilty for telling him something that would destroy him. She saw

him waiting in anticipation of her statement, so she blurted the first thing

that came to her mind.

"Raquel is...umm...she is...uhhh...she's gonna sing Gitchi Gitchi Goo

in the talent show tonight."

"Oh" Phineas replied, looking a tad bit dissapointed, "that's a good choice."

'Stupid stupid stupid' Isabella angrily thought,'you're such a chicken.'

"Alright children, pass up your plans so I can use them to take over- I mean so

I can grade them." Mr. Doofenshmirtz called, causing Isabella to look up in

shock. The period couldn't have possibly passed by already, could it? Sure

enough when Isabella looked at the clock, it showed that there was only five

minutes left in class.

'I wonder where the time went?' Isabella thought to herself.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Isabella gathered her things and headed

to her favorite class of the day, creative writing.


	7. Chapter 7: Creative Writing

**Hey! I apologize for taking FOREVER to update. I lost this chapter in my room and just found it while cleaning up for college. I move into the dorm in a week!**

**ZOMG! I saw P&F: AT2D and I loved the ending ;)...I might throw a random flashback from that in here...maybe.**

**I also got a twitter for anyone who is interested. #DanniHutchison**

**So enjoy. Only a couple chapters left!**

* * *

**The creative writing class Isabella took was the best part of her day, and it wasn't just because she was the top of the class. She was able to completely forget anything that was bothering her and make something creative. Mr. Lambda had taught her that writing was an emotional release, and that putting her issues on paper would relieve some of the tension. That particular day, Isabella was in a hurry to get to class so that she could write. **

**Isabella sat at the back of the room every day. She often got inspiration from her classmates. After greeting Mr. Lambda, she made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down. Behind her the other students trickled in. Phineas was one of the last ones to enter, with Raquel hanging all over him. The two sat directly in front of Isabella, laughing and acting as if they were the only two people in the entire world. Phineas took a moment to look at Isabella and smiled at her. Isabella returned the smile sadly and tried to focus on the front of the room. **

"**Alright students," Mr. Lambda greeted the class, "let me start by saying that I am incredibly proud of all of you. You have been so creative and your works have come to life as a result. I want you all to work today on whatever you like. Don't hold back." **

**Isabella picked up a pen and looked at the paper on the desk in front of her, waiting for the moment of inspiration to come. She stayed like this a while, until Mr. Lambda came up to her to see how she was doing. **

"**Isabella, you don't usually have writer's block" he pointed out to her, "Any way I can help?"**

"**I don't know what's wrong" Isabella replied, "I've always had inspiration just flow to me. This has never happened before."**

"**Well, maybe you should think about what you are feeling. Even if nothing creative comes of it, you can write them down and clear your head." Mr. Lambda suggested. **

"**That sounds like a great idea." Isabella agreed. "I'll try that."**

**Isabella looked in front of her at Phineas and Raquel. Their heads were close together as they whispered to each other. Then Raquel turned away, presumably to write in her portfolio. However, as soon as Phineas had turned his head, Raquel pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Frederick across the room. Isabella shook her head. Why couldn't Phineas see that Raquel was only going to let him down over and over again? Isabella knew that when Phineas found out about Raquel, he would be devastated, and she didn't know if she would be able to handle consoling him without blurting out her feelings. **

'**Ugh. If only he'd say he loves me first. He wouldn't have to mean it, just anything to make my pain go away…wait a minute…'**

"**I Got It!" Isabella yelled out. Everyone in the room's head turned towards Isabella, who paid no attention to them as she was scribbling her ideas down on paper, happy that she had overcame her writer's block. **

"**What are you writing?" Phineas asked.**

"**Nothing, just another poem" Isabella answered distractedly. **

"**So have you decided what you are gonna perform tonight?" **

"**Not yet. I think I'll just wing it."**

"**That's good. You are scheduled to go on second to last."**

"**Who is going last?" **

"**Raquel, you know…'Save the best for last'?"**

"**Oh…yeah I get it. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you tonight."**

"**Okay."**

**Isabella continued to work, ignoring the crestfallen look on her best friends face. She worked the rest of the way through the period, then rushed out of the classroom to get to the music room. **

**She had an idea.**

* * *

**Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Music

**Two in a couple hours! Woot Woot!**

**Only two chapters left *tear* **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**The music room at the high school was located in the basement of the high school, the only place big enough to fit all the music instruments. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were enrolled in the music elite program. Those who were in the program took a well-rounded course of band, theory, chorus, composition, and music appreciation. Many of the tri-state area's local bands were in the program. **

**Isabella rushed downstairs to the music room. Once she reached the room she all but threw her belongings into the corner and ran to the guitar. The other kids followed soon, some sitting in the chairs at the back of the room to compose, others making their way to various instruments to practice or write songs. When the bell rang their teacher, Danny (he didn't want to be referred to as anything else), addressed the teenagers. **

"**Hey everyone, since this is the last class any of you will have this school year, we are going to have a mini concert. You have twenty minutes to polish up your creations and then we will all listen to them together."**

**Isabella went back to what she was doing. She had already finished her major song for the year. Her main focus right now was to write a song to go with the poem she wrote last period. If all went well, she had a song to perform at the talent show and give Phineas a hint at what was going on with Raquel. **

**Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side today. She strummed and arranged and rearranged, yet nothing seemed to be good enough. Every time she thought she had a good melody, she would add the words to it and find it wouldn't fit. It was too rock and roll, too bluesy, too depressing, or some other extreme. When the twenty minutes were up, Isabella trudged back to a seat at the back of the room and sat down. When it was her turn to perform, she did it flawlessly despite her mood. She numbly listened to the other performances, clapping when necessary, all the while still trying to figure out a tune to accompany her song. Before she knew it the final performance was being announced. **

"**So there is about five minutes left in the school year" Danny announced, "That is just enough time to squeeze the final performance in. Ferb has written a piano piece for us all. Give him a round of applause!"**

**Ferb walked up to the front of the room and sat down in front of the piano. Isabella prepared to go into back into her thinking haze, but when the first notes of Ferb's piece began to play, she could only listen in awe.**

**It was perfect! It had a lounge-like jazz feel to it, and Isabella felt it hit her feelings right on the nose. After a couple minutes, she tried adding the words from her poem to the melody. She was surprised to find they fit almost perfectly. A wide grin made its way across her face as the song came to a close. After applauding for Ferb, Danny made a final speech about keeping the music alive, but Isabella was too busy being excited. As soon as the bell rang, she caught up with Ferb amongst the hundreds of students celebrating the end of the school year. **

"**Hey Ferb! Can I talk to you for a second?" Isabella asked when she got in earshot. Ferb slowed down and turned to look at her. Since Ferb had yet to become a man of more than a few words, she took that as her cue to continue.**

"**So I wrote a poem in Creative Writing today and I wanted to know if maybe the song you just performed could be the music and my poem be the lyrics. It's perfect and that way I have something to perform at the talent show."**

**Ferb just looked at her for a second, then nodded slowly. **

"**Thanks Ferb, you are the best!" Isabella exclaimed. She said goodbye to Ferb and made her way to the buses. She had approximately 5 hours before she was set to perform, and she had a lot still to prepare. **

* * *

**Read and Review Por Favor!**


	9. Chapter 9: PreShow

**I'm on a roll! **

**One more chapter. Y'all getting excited?**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**When Isabella got home, she immediately ran upstairs to her room, pausing for a minute to say hello to her mother. She spent a little practicing her ****song. She knew it wasn't perfect, but her best performances were when she wasn't entirely prepared. After picking a dress to wear, which was silver with a pink bow around the middle, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and headed back to the school to help everyone set up for the talent show.**

**When she arrived at the school, the stage was already set up, and Ferb and the Ex-Fireside Girls were working on the light and sound setup. Isabella was about to ask them if they needed any help when she heard Phineas behind her on the phone.**

"**Hey babe…No, I'm at the school working on the stage…Of course I have the last spot saved for you, I know you are the best…Anything for you babe…I gotta go…Love you too…Bye."**

**Isabella didn't know what to think. Sure, the likelihood that Phineas truly loved Raquel was slim, it still bugged her to hear him say it. With a sigh she made her way to the bleachers and sat down, deciding to watch the stage come to life in front of her. **

'**Can I really go through with this?' Isabella thought, 'By performing this, not only am I hinting that Raquel is cheating, thus destroying their relationship and possibly destroying Phineas, I am practically screaming about my feelings for him'**

**Putting her head in her hands, Isabella began to cry. She didn't know what to do anymore.**

**After a few minutes Isabella felt a presence next to her. Looking up, she saw a woman about 5 years older than her, with orange hair and the same blue eyes as Phineas.**

"**Candace?" Isabella asked.**

"**Hey Isabella" Candace replied, "It's been a while, hasn't it".**

"**We haven't seen you since you moved to Chicago to go to college. How are things?"**

"**Well, besides being about to graduate, Jeremy popped the question the other day. That's why we are back, to announce it to everyone."**

"**That's great Candace. If only my love life was going as great."**

"**I take it that by 'my love life' you mean my brother, right?"**

"**He's dating this horrible girl, Raquel, and she's cheating on him. I don't know what to do. I could tell him about Raquel, and as a result have to tell him how I feel, which will not only hurt him, it could hurt me if I get rejected. Or, I could wait until he catches her in the act, and my secret will be safe, but he might be mad at me if he finds out I knew. And all I ever wanted was for him to open his eyes and see how much I like him because I've been in love with him since we were five and he's been too caught up in his inventions to notice me for ten freakin' years!" **

**By this time Isabella had begun to sob. Candace pulled the smaller girl in for a hug, trying to calm her down.**

"**Well think about it this way. If you were Phineas, would you want your best friend to tell you something they knew about your relationship and potentially save you from heartbreak, but also give you the shock that they felt the same way you did, but thought they didn't, or would you rather they keep it to themselves and wait until you are broken?"**

"**I would want them to tell me and….wait, you said 'felt the same way'. Does that mean Phineas liked me back at some point?"**

"**Well he emailed me earlier this year asking about you. He said he had a weird dream that you all were ten again and that you kissed him in a weird room with a bunch of other people. I told him to talk to you about it and see what happened. I thought he would've gotten his act together by now and told you how he felt. I'm a little disappointed that he decided to forget about it and go out with that girl instead."**

"**So what should I do?"**

"**I think you should tell him about Raquel, and if he asks about your feelings for him, tell him the truth. You have nothing to lose now."**

"**Okay. I think I will try it. Thanks Candace, it was great to see you again."**

"**No problem, and good luck Isabella"**

**Isabella made her way to the bottom of the bleachers and scanned the football field for Phineas. When she saw him in front of the stage writing something on a clipboard, she walked over to him and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.**

"**Hey Phineas, I need to tell you something." Isabella said hesitantly.**

"**Yeah Izzy? What is it?" Phineas asked, curiosity evident on his face.**

"**Well, it's about your relationship with Raquel and…" Isabella trailed off, because she noticed Phineas wasn't looking at her anymore. In fact he was staring over her shoulder. She turned to where he was looking and saw what she had feared was there. Raquel and Frederick were making out in plain sight. **

**Isabella quickly turned back to Phineas, who had his hands in fists and was shaking. She reached out her hand to comfort him and was surprised when he shoved her away.**

"**How long have you known?" Phineas growled, a menacing look in his eye. **

"**Since lunch" Isabella replied honestly, trying to keep her composure because this Phineas was beginning to scare her. **

"**And you didn't tell me?" **

"**I tried, but-"**

"**Save it. I don't want to hear it now."**

**And with that, Phineas stormed off, pushing Isabella out of the way. She watched as he strolled up to Frederick, pulled him off of Raquel, and punched him in the face. He then turned to Raquel and said something, probably breaking up with her. And then he was gone.**

"**Well that could've gone better." Isabella said exasperatedly.**

* * *

**You know what to do!**


End file.
